1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of a double starwheel unit in multiple rows with a multi-hole manner, an instrument and the like, and particularly relates to a method of a double starwheel unit made integrally in one piece, an instrument and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
An ink-jet printer usually uses a starwheel unit to increase friction while pushing a sheet of paper out from an outlet thereof after printing. With respect to FIG. 1, a first conventional starwheel unit 1′ is provided and includes a sleeve 10′ and a starwheel 14′ disposed in a middle of the sleeve 10′. The sleeve 10′ has a center hole 15′ formed therein for wrapping a spring to be parallel with the outlet of the printer. The printer further includes a second starwheel unit (not shown), different from the first starwheel unit 10′ and engaging with a concave-convex structure, which is arranging on the sleeve 10′.
The ink-jet printer requires many first conventional starwheel units 1′ for average loading on the paper; thus the cost and the assembly steps thereof increase. The ink-jet printer with the second conventional starwheel unit, which increases loading on the paper by the concave-convex structure, encounters more difficulties with module designing and sleeve engaging process than a printer with the first conventional starwheel unit 1′, and further has so many problems both of yield rates of the sleeve engaging process and failure rates that cost of the ink-jet printer with the second conventional starwheel unit cannot be diminished.